Meu Raio de Sol
by electric gurrl
Summary: Ty Lee and her wife film a couple tag vlog for her YouTube channel. — Azula x Ty Lee. Modern AU. O/S.


**A/N: **I wrote this to help me loosen up my Tyzula writing skills so that the upcoming updates of all of my stories will come out better and faster. I wasn't sure if I would ever share this, but I think it was fun to write so perhaps it will be fun to read. Thank you for clicking and I hope you enjoy the show.

* * *

**MEU RAIO DE SOL**

* * *

_"A flower cannot blossom with sunshine and a man cannot live without love."_

_-Max Muller-_

* * *

Ty Lee gently adjusts the rose gold video camera with a bright smile on her face. She cannot believe that Azula agreed to this and it made her so happy that she sang Disney songs all day while doing trophy wife chores. Okay, more Disney songs than usual.

A few feet behind her, Azula sits at Ty Lee's established locale for making her popular vlogs. Pink scarves, crystals to cleanse the energy in the room, a painting relating to chakras and chi. She also has her favorite glowing pink essential oil diffuser sitting right beside her nigh blinding ring light.

"Here we go," says Ty Lee, beaming and finishing setting up the camera. "I'm so excited!"

She touches her ring light and then sits down beside Azula, almost on her lap on the cozy vintage sofa.

Ty Lee takes a breath, composes herself, and then focuses on the camera. She smiles and waves. "Hi everybody and welcome back to my channel, _Daily Sunshine_. This episode, I'm here with the one, the only, the beautiful and clever and successful Azula Shinohai. She's made me realize how lucky I can be by becoming my wife two years ago."

Azula purrs with a charming tilt of her elegant head, eyes gleaming at the camera, "And how lucky she is to have someone with my looks gracing her channel."

Ty Lee smiles and giggles. She picks up her cell phone, her manicured nails Ty Lee accented brightly against the giant, pink, furry case. "Okay, the first question is how we met and where."

Azula takes a fast sharp breath and Ty Lee takes a slow deep one. Their eyes meet for a flicker of a vaguely tender second before they both look at the glint of the camera, ring light shimmering in both of their pupils.

"We met in elementary school at Girl Scouts. Azula was new to town and I love new stuff." Ty Lee loosely gestures at her overage of items from far too many shopping sprees. "She told me we were friends, and, I mean, you don't say no to Azula! She's the princess of the Shinohai Empire and acts like it."

Azula just shrugs one shoulder. "And how we started dating was on prom night. She went with a date she met at the beach and I went alone, because I have remarkable self confidence."

"I was trying to teach her about flirting and asking guys to dance and then in the bathroom at the country club where prom was held we just… started making out."

"We did not exactly stick together permanently after that, but we kept ending up back together each time we broke up."

A faint outline of a smile graces Ty Lee's face as she softly muses, "No matter how many guys and girls I dated, the only one I ever loved was her."

"I do have that affect on people," purrs Azula. "My magnetic pull is extremely difficult to resist."

Ty Lee kisses her on the cheek and then reads from her phone, "Where and when was our first kiss?"

"We were about twelve and playing Seven Minutes in Heaven at a slumber party."

Ty Lee nods and laughs, a flush of pink gracing her tan cheeks. "In Mai's basement. I still remember. Everybody thought they were messing with us but we, uh, I think we secretly wanted it."

She giggles again. Azula places her hand over her mouth to hide her mirthful smirk.

"It did not go as terribly as it could have," remarks Azula, trying desperately to conceal how much she loves that memory that was once painful and humiliating. They lied and said they were just pretending, and acted angry at everyone, but they truly did trade several kisses in that dark broom closet.

Ty Lee clears her throat, winks at the camera lens, and then reads from her phone, "Where was your first date?"

"Well, as you ought to recall, we went to a hot pot place downtown. The wait was long at the hot pot place, and so we went for a walk. We ended up at an ice rink and stayed there for ages just rooting for the kids to fall."

Ty Lee laughs. Azula tries not to but she laughs too.

With her hand lightly over her mouth, Ty Lee chirps, "And that chunky one totally did! I thought he was going to break the ice! Oh gosh, we are _bad people_."

"Heroes are boring. Villains are sexy." Azula loosely brushes her knuckles across the side of Ty Lee's face and then draws her into a fierce, controlling kiss.

As she breaks the lip lock, leaving Ty Lee in a brief admiring glassy-eyed daze, Azula takes the phone and inquires, "Who said I love you first?"

She rolls her eyes. Not only is it a ridiculous question for anyone who knows Ty Lee, but it also likely will lead to a personal story she finds quite distasteful.

Ty Lee absolutely beams. "I said it a million times before Azula did. But I pulled a fast one on her. I tricked her for like the first and only time. She finally said she loved me before I went under for surgery. We were already together for a _lot _of years. Anyway, she told me she loved me and instead of saying it back I was like, 'About time you said that,' and it was so funny until she got mad and then I had to apologize for like three days." She fake whispers in the direction of the camera, "But it was totally and completely worth it."

Azula does not quite know what to say, so she says nothing and tries to keep herself as composed and regal as possible. Ty Lee scrolls down on her phone.

"When is my birthday?" asks Ty Lee.

"May 22nd," Azula crisply answers, and then leans back on the sofa, crossing her legs again and looking extremely pleased with herself.

Ty Lee smiles and progresses with the next question. "When did you meet each other's parents?"

"We knew them when we were young, of course, but I suppose if we edit the question, we announced our relationship when we were about nineteen."

Ty Lee waves her hands like a foolish girl and Azula stifles a laugh. "Her dad is the scariest man alive. He definitely thought I was a gold digger even though he knew me since I was little."

"It was in the middle of an important political dinner. I took Ty Lee as my date and she blurted it out to everyone after only one glass of champagne. I, of course, being a people person and ideal public speaker, smoothed it over with an incredible speech and we moved on as a rather ordinary couple."

Azula snatches the phone from Ty Lee, and Ty Lee lightly bows her head as some subconscious sign of submission.

"What is my favorite drink?" asks Azula, her sharp, pointed, stiletto acrylic nail pointed at the next question.

Ty Lee answers instantly, a bright smile spreading across her face, "Straight up fireball on the rocks. I've never seen anyone drink that stuff without even like flinching but she could drink a whole bottle with a straight face."

"I do have classier party tricks than that," insists Azula, eyes locked with the camera lens.

Ty Lee giggles and kisses Azula on the cheek. Azula remains stoic and cold, but she cannot conceal her fiery blush.

"What's your song?" asks Ty Lee. "Uhhhh… I'm going to defer to Azula on that."

"Defer. Huh. You have expanded your mediocre vocabulary. I am proud of you." Azula smirks. "Our song is most certainly 'The Louvre' by Lorde. _I am your sweetheart psychopathic crush. _We listened to it in the car for an entire summer of road trips."

After a swift, birdlike yet eager nod, Ty Lee reads aloud, "What are your most embarrassing nicknames for each other?" Ty Lee giggles. "Sweet sugar cakes."

With a slow glance of adoration in her princess's direction, Ty Lee gently sets her fingers on Azula's knee.

Coolly, running her fingers through her hair and averting her gaze, Azula answers, "Circus freak."

They exchange a glance and then move on to the next question without any further explanation.

Azula dryly reads, half rolling her tired, gilded eyes, "Who proposed marriage first? I did, of course. Do you even need to ask?"

Ty Lee bounces excitedly, accidentally knocking her hand against Azula's knee and then frantically apologizes as Azula fights a smile with a scowl.

Finally, Ty Lee chirps, "She proposed at a firework show for the Fourth of July in the beach town we always went to as kids and teenagers. She gave me a real diamond tiara with my ring, and had a crown for herself. It was the most romantic thing in the whole entire world."

Azula winks at the camera, and then reads from the phone, "What drink best describes your wife on your wedding night?" Azula shoots Ty Lee a glance that certainly means _tread carefully with this one_.

Ty Lee fiddles with the hem of her pale pink skirt as she contemplates her response. Azula picks at her pricey, fiery blue fake nails.

"Mezcal with triple sec and orange juice," decides Ty Lee. "Princess, please remind me to edit out how long that took me to think up."

Azula at long last looks up from her sharp cerulean stiletto nails. "No. Leave it in, or at least do some choppy facial expressions. It's funnier that way."

"You're so smart," gushes Ty Lee in utter earnest. "I'm so in love with you."

"Now, explain that drink choice," regally demands Azula, cocking her head to the side and boring her fiery eyes into the very soul of her wife.

"Uh…" Ty Lee looks slightly nervous before cheerily declaring, "Well, the mezcal is spicy, the triple sec is sweet and the orange juice is refreshing. I think the spicy is self explanatory. The sweet is because she was chivalrous and traditional and everything I ever dreamed of for all of those years. And the refreshing is because I had never had a… sexual encounter so overwhelmingly perfect."

Silence.

Azula swallows and snaps, "Absolute drivel. I can top that."

"_Top _that?" Ty Lee giggles uncontrollably.

Azula stifles a laugh but ignores her wife.

"I fortunately have had the pleasure of indulging in Cleopatra's drink of choice: pearls dissolved in wine. That certainly was Ty Lee on our wedding night." Azula cannot help but gaze smugly at the rose gold, shiny camera.

Ty Lee asks, "Pearls in wine?"

"A strange and confusing mixture between sophisticated and basic that together somehow makes a drink akin to champagne," smoothly and proudly explains Azula, caressing Ty Lee's face and pulling her into a kiss more worthy of a leaked sex tape than a vlog on a YouTube channel called _Daily Sunshine._

Ty Lee smiles adoringly.

Azula reads, "Do you believe in divorce?"

Ty Lee presses her hands to her chest and exclaims, "Getting divorced is like being one of those dolphins raised in captivity that gets released into the ocean. Most of those dolphins just die!"

Azula pauses to think with pursed lips for a moment. "My word means something to me. But I don't tolerate betrayal. I would divorce anyone who betrayed me in an instant."

"Have I ever betrayed you?" Ty Lee whispers, back slouched and eyes rotund.

Azula scoffs. "Have I utterly destroyed every aspect of your life?"

Ty Lee shakes her head, slightly pouting her bright pink lips. "No."

"Then you know that you haven't." Azula turns up her palm and carelessly shrugs.

Ty Lee reads, "What is your favorite meal your wife prepares for you?"

Azula and Ty Lee cannot help but smile at each other. "Neither of us can cook. I suppose Ty Lee serves me drinks. She does it like no one else can. She was a bartender for a while. She was promoted from stripper."

"Waitress," Ty Lee crossly corrects, groomed brows furrowed.

Azula shakes her head. "Topless waitress. That just makes you a stripper who can't dance."

Ty Lee laughs and turns back to the camera. "Anyway, Azula makes toast and cereal in the best way ever in the history of all time."

"What frightens your wife the most?"

"She's afraid of being ordinary," says Azula.

"She's scared of being powerless," says Ty Lee. "It's a good thing she never is." Pause. "Do you think I'm ordinary, Azula? Mai called me basic the other day."

Silence.

Azula waxes lyrical as if giving a Shakespearian soliloquy, "You are as far from ordinary as anyone could ever be. You aren't ordinary and you better never tolerate anyone who makes you feel like you are."

"If you could describe her in one word, what would it be?" reads Ty Lee, voice trembling. Her voice is still constricted with emotion after Azula's monologue. "Astonishing," says Ty Lee. Azula, expected something along those lines. In her personal opinion, she finds allies and adversaries as predictable as the sunrise.

"Strong," decides Azula after very brief contemplation.

"Strong?" asks Ty Lee, leaning closer to Azula, eyes brimming with curiosity.

"You're a buff gymnast gym rat who stays annoyingly optimistic no matter how bad things get. That makes you strong."

"Thank you!" Ty Lee beams and hugs Azula. Azula does not hug her back, but she does appreciate the sentiment.

"What is the craziest thing your wife ever did for you?" reads Azula while wriggling free of Ty Lee's tight embrace.

Ty Lee pats her hands on her own upper thighs excitedly. "Azula got in a bar fight with drunk bikers for me. This big burly guy grabbed my ass so I slapped him. Like, obviously that made him and his buddy and his girlfriend mad. His girlfriend said she was going to punch me in the mouth. I have veneers. I paid a lot of money for them. I wear a safety belt not for my body or life; I wear a safety belt for my teeth. And, like, there was nothing more beautiful than Azula when she broke a chair over that biker's back." Ty Lee turns to her side and sees that Azula does not look as smug and amused about the story as she usually does. She looks like she has a war in her mind and Ty Lee's heart begins to race.

Azula at last looks up at the camera and the ring light makes her eyes glisten as shimmering gold as Midas's Palace.

"She stayed with me through the worst of my… mental illness. No one else did. Well, they tried but I was not very responsible to their condescending attitudes." Azula wants to stop talking but she does not. She is braver and more brutal than that and refuses to ever be perceived as a coward. Her voice shakes as she says, "I've broken down, hallucinated, destroyed Ty Lee's most precious belongings, shouted at her, flipped over tables in public, sobbed on bathroom floors, had panic attacks at movie theatres. And she stayed. Her fealty has never faltered."

"Leaving you was never an option," Ty Lee breathes, heart beating like a hammer. She wonders if her viewers will be able to see it pounding out of her ample chest.

Emotion overcomes Azula so powerfully that she suddenly feels like she lost a battle. And Azula never loses battles.

She hastily stands up and leaves the room.

Ty Lee sits there stunned for a moment, then rises to her feet, turns off the camera and follows her wife.

Leaving is never an option, because Ty Lee can love no one else.

Everyone else but Azula treats her as if she is ordinary.

**e**nd


End file.
